Special Tactics And Rescue Service
thumb|logo S.T.A.R.S. Special Tactics and Rescue Service, S.T.A.R.S. (pol. Specjalny Oddział Taktyczno-Ratowniczy, S.O.T.R.) był elitarną jednostką specjalną, przyległą bezpośrednio Departamentowi Policji w Raccoon City. Należeli do niej byli żołnierze oraz najlepiej wykształceni i wyszkoleni policjanci. Celem było utworzyć zespół, który był by wstanie działać w akcjach antyterrorystycznych i antynarkotykowych. Historia thumb|Odznaka S.T.A.R.S. Jednostka została założona w 1996 r. podczas kampanii "A Bright 21st Century for Raccoon" z inicjatywy burmistrza Michaela Warrena sponsorowaną przez korporacje Umbrella. Szeregi tejże jednostki zasilili wówczas najlepsi policjanci pracujący w Departamencie Policji. Jej celem była pomoc policji Raccoon City w walce z rosnącą w mieście przestępczością. W lutym 1998, jednostka składała się z 12 członków podzielonych na dwie grupy. Drużyna "Alfa" pod dowództwem Alberta Weskera oraz drużyna "Bravo" dowodzona przez Enrico Mariniego. Dwa lata po utworzeniu jednostki, S.T.A.R.S. zostało wyznaczone do zbadania serii tajemniczych morderstw o charakterze kanibalistycznym, które miały miejsce w górach Arklay. W celu ich rozpoznania, 23 lipca 1998 wysłana została drużyna Bravo. Mimo tego, kontakt z drużyną Bravo został utracony, więc następnego dnia wysłano drużynę Alfa, w celu zbadania ich nieobecności, a także dokończenia ich misji. Trop zaprowadził jednostkę do opuszczonej posiadłości, Miejsce to jednak było opanowana przez nieznane potwory. Oddział Alfa znalazł tam część drużyny Bravo, która została rozbita w wyniku starć z zombie i innymi monstrami. Na jaw wyszło, iż zwykła posiadłość okazała się tajnym laboratorium Umbrelli, gdzie korporacja prowadziła nielegalne badania nad bronią biologiczną, a dowódca drużyny Alfa, Albert Wesker był szpiegiem pracującym dla korporacji. Specjalnie zesłał on dwie drużyny S.T.A.R.S. do posiadłości w celu przetestowania broni biologicznej w warunkach bojowych. Pozostałym przy życiu członkom oddziału Alfa udało się jednak pokrzyżować plany Weskera i zabić prototypową broń biologiczną Umbrelli - Tyranta. Oficjalnie z oddziału Alfa przeżyli tylko Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton i Brad Vickers. Albert Wesker, który został uznany za zmarłego przeżył starcie z Tyrantem i uciekł z posiadłości na własną rękę. Natomiast z drużyny Bravo ostateczne przeżyła tylko Rebecca Chambers. Po powrocie z misji, pozostali przy życiu członkowie oddziału domagali się wszczęcia śledztwa przeciwko korporacji Umbrella. Mimo wysiłków, wielu policjantów nie uwierzyło członkom S.T.A.R.S. w ich niewiarygodną historię, a krótko po tym szef policji Brian Irons rozwiązał jednostkę. Oficjalnym powodem była domniemana śmierć dowódcy, jednak w rzeczywistości chodziło o zatuszowanie sprawy (Irons brał łapówki od korporacji, w zamian za przymykanie oka na ich eksperymenty). Po rozwiązaniu S.T.A.R.S., Irons powołał na jej miejsce jednostkę SWAT. Chris, Jill i Barry zaczęli działać w organizacjach przeciwko korporacji, a Brad kontynuował pracę w policji. Rebecca prawdopodobnie odeszła z policji i wyjechała z miasta. Członkowie thumb|Stare zdjęcie członków S.T.A.R.S. Oddział S.T.A.R.S. składał się z dwóch drużyn: Alfa i Bravo, licząc w sumie 12 członków. Każda z drużyn składała się z pięciu ludzi oraz pilota. Drużyny sprawowały całodobowe dyżury i zmieniały się co dobę. Jego członkowie zajmowali jedne z wymienionych stanowisk: *Dowódca drużyny: *Zwiadowca: przeprowadzał rekonesans *Wsparcie: krycie zwiadowcy *Omni Man: odpowiadał za pojazdy i broń *Tylna osłona: odpowiadał za nawiązanie kontaktu pomiędzy bazą a helikopterem, ale również pomocą rannym członkom drużyny Każdy z członków wyznaczony został na jedno z stanowisk, wraz z dodatkową tylną osłoną którą stanowił pilot. Wymagania do przyjęcia do S.T.A.R.S. nie są zbyt jasne. Tylko trzech jej członków posiadało doświadczenie wojskowe. Rebecca Chambers dołączyła do S.T.A.R.S. w wieku 18 lat, nie miała żadnego doświadczenia militarnego; posiadała jednak niezwykle potrzebne wykształcenie chemiczne. Wyposażenie Broń palna Standardowym wyposażeniem każdego członka S.T.A.R.S. była zmodyfikowana Beretta 92F, znana także pod nazwą "Samurai Edge". Modyfikacja została opatentowana przez Joe Kendo, który był bratem właściciela sklepu z bronią "Kendo", Roberta Kendo. Model ten został dostarczony dla członków, wliczając dodatkowo ulepszone wersje dla Chrisa, Jill i Weskera. Barry używał modelu zmodyfikowanego do strzelania nabojami kalibru .40S&W. Oddział S.T.A.R.S. używał także broni długiej. Joseph Frost w intro Resident Evil REmake posiadał zmodyfikowanego Mossberga M590, a Richard Aiken używał przerobionej strzelby taktycznej. Przy ciele Foresta Speyera można znaleźć granatnik, co może sugerować, że oddział miał w posiadaniu granatniki. Na fotografii przedstawiającej członków oddziału można dostrzec również pistolety maszynowe i karabinki szturmowe. Najbardziej uwidocznionymi broniami jest pistolet maszynowy Heckler & Koch MP5 i Ingram M-11. Enrico na zdjęciu trzyma karabin maszynowy przypominający Steyr AUG. Mimo tego, w trakcie gry broń maszynowa nie występuje, a jest to spowodowane faktem, iż misja poszukiwawcza nie wymagała ich użycia. Wyposażenie dodatkowe Członkowie S.T.A.R.S. posiadali ze sobą wyposażenie obezwładniające podczas swej misji w górach Arklay. Najbardziej znane posiadał Chris, Jill i Rebecca. Jill do swej dyspozycji ma paralizator. Chris i Rebecca w swym arsenale posiadają granaty hukowe. Wyposażenie osobiste Kenneth i Joseph posiadali kamery zamieszone na barkach w celu nagrania operacji na taśmy DV. Taktycznie te urządzenia służyły zwiadowcom do transmitowania rekonesansu i strategicznych informacji dla dowódców drużyn. Rebecca Chambers posiadała ze sobą zestaw chemiczny podczas epidemii w Arklay. Krótkofalówki były także używane przez członków S.T.A.R.S. Chris i Jill nie zabrali swoich podczas misji w górach Arklay. Wesker i Richard używali taktycznych słuchawek podłączonych do Walkie-talkie. Transport Dwa modele helikopterów UH-1/204B, jeden dla każdej z drużyn. Brad Vickers był pilotem drużyny Alfa, Edward Deway pilotem drużyny Bravo. Jeden z pilotów R.P.D. Kevin Dooley, wspomagał czasem obie drużyny o ile sytuacja tego wymagała. Zdjęcie S.T.A.R.S. (z Aérospatiale/Eurocopter AS350B policyjnym śmigłowcem w tle) także sugeruje, że helikopter patrolowy R.P.D. mógł być wykorzystywany przez S.T.A.R.S. do swych operacji. Ubiór Każdy członek oddziału nosił podkoszulki różnego koloru (z wyjątkiem Foresta), które posiadały emblemat S.T.A.R.S. na lewym rękawie. Wyjątek stanowił Richard, który posiadał emblemat R.P.D. na rękawie oraz napis R.P.D. na przodzie podkoszulka. Na nią przyodziewano kamizelkę kuloodporną M69. Jedynie Rebecca i Jill nie używali tych kamizelek. Zamiast tego Rebecca używala zwykłej kamizelki, a Jill posiadała ochraniacz na ramiona. Każda kamizelka była dopasowana specjalnie do umiejętności i gustu właściciela. Dla przykładu Chris posiadał przypiętą kaburę na nóż, a Rebecca na plecach miała znak czerwonego krzyża, wskazujący na jej rolę medyka w oddziale. Barry nosił skurzaną kaburę dla swojego ulubionego rewolweru. Większość członków nosiło rękawiczki bez palców z zegarkami, a niektórzy posiadali nawet ochraniacze na kolana. Dopełnienie stanowiła para wojskowych butów dla każdego członka oddziału. Kolorystyka ubioru była kwestią gustu jego/jej właściciela. Zaprojektowany został także prototypowy ubiór S.T.A.R.S. będący w całości koloru oliwkowego z czarną kamizelką kuloodporną, noszącą logo S.T.A.R.S. z tyłu. Strój ten nigdy nie został dopuszczony do użytku, z powodu rozwiązania jednotski po misji w górach Arklay. Jedyny widoczny egzemplarz używa Chris Redfield w czasie akcji z gry Resident Evil CODE:Veronica. Ciekawostki *W oryginalnej grze spotykamy tylko 11 członków oddziału. Edward Dewey, pilot drużyny Bravo był jedynie wspomniany w instrukcji i nigdy nie pojawił się w grze. We wczesnych wersjach przyjęto, że odgryziona ręka, którą znajduje Joseph w intro należała właśnie do Edwarda (zostało to nawet wykorzystane we wczesnej wersji Resident Evil Zero, gdzie spotkać można było Edwarda bez prawej ręki). Jednak Remake pierwszej części wprowadza parę zmian. Joseph znajduje wtedy zwłoki Kevina Dooley'a, pilota R.P.D. towarzyszącego drużynie Bravo w ich misji. Edward za to występuje tylko w Resident Evil Zero i nie traci on już swojej ręki. *W Resident Evil 2 i Resident Evil 3: Nemesis w biurze S.T.A.R.S. można dostrzec fotografię, przedstawiającą członków oddziału (zdjęcie widoczne wyżej). Brakuje na nim Rebecci, z powodu jej krótkiego okresu pracy. Mimo tego fotografia nadal przedstawia 12 członków, z czego w czasie wydania gry, dwóch z nich nie było wcześniej widzianych. Jednym z nich była najprawdopodobniej wczesna wersja Edward Deweya. Druga osoba pozostaje nieznana, chociaż mógł to być Kevin Dooley. Nie był on co prawda członkiem S.T.A.R.S. ale mógł zostać uwieczniony na zdjęciu jako osoba często pomagająca drużynie w ich misjach. *Kevin Ryman z serii Outbreak próbował dwa razy dołączyć do S.T.A.R.S. z niepowodzeniem. *Podczas napisów końcowych Resident Evil 4, S.T.A.R.S. jest wspomniane w prawach autorskich. *Ciekawostką jest fakt, iż większość arsenału S.T.A.R.S. była specjalnie zmodyfikowane. Galeria The_S.T.A.R.S_team_members.jpg.jpg|Członkowie S.T.A.R.S. Sans_titre.png GSX_029_Chris_Model_4_at_IMG_8355.jpg|Zegarek GSX Chrisa GSX_031_Wesker_Model_4_at_IMG_9434.jpg|Zegarek GSX Weskera GSX_032_Barry_Model_4_at_IMG_8884.jpg|Zegarek GSX Barrego GSX_034_Rebecca_Model_4_at_IMG_8830.jpg|Zegarek GSX Rebeccki GSX-033-Jill-Model-4-at-IMG_8926.jpg|Zegarek GSX Jill Kategoria:Organizacje